Mumblegump
Supreme Goddess, Ruler of Beauty and All Things Gorgeous Overview It walks in Beauty, like the night Of cloudless climes and starry skies; And all that's best of dark and bright Meet in its aspect and its eyes: Thus mellowed to that tender light Which Heaven to gaudy day denies. One shade the more, one ray the less, Had half impaired the nameless grace Which waves in every raven tress, Or softly lightens o'er its face; Where thoughts serenely sweet express, How pure, how dear their dwelling-place. And on that cheek, and o'er that brow, So soft, so calm, yet eloquent, The smiles that win, the tints that glow, But tell of days in goodness spent, A mind at peace with all below, A heart whose love is innocent! Description Born out of pure sexual prowess, Mumblegump is so fucking hot bro. Like, I don't think you get it brotien shake. She makes my dick rock hard. Like, I'm brotally sporting a geodude right now. Mumblegump is the Archgoddess within the Divine Kingdom, ranking high above the now dis'grace'd Grass Goothie (puns anyone???) and Laura Robust. Empowered by a great rack, sweet asse, and charming voice, there is nothing more beautiful in the Universe, or any other for that matter. All ugly within the realm is automatically repelled out of the Divine Kingdom (as long as its Scepter of Sensuality is within itsreach of course), so it's a wonder how the very ugly Podrick can resist such a force, but that may just speak to his power level, who fucking knows or cares, nobody asked anyways. Involvement with the Rob Squad Although not participating in any wars or bringing anything really all that useful to the table, Mumblegump is rumored to be involved romantically with Shan. Although a match made in heaven, the Based God does not allow this hitching to take place, as Shan would move up from A Rank to S Rank, and that shit be too hard to do, and let's face it, Shan couldn't make it to S tier if he were placed in it by Based God himself; he would slip on a precariously placed banana peel and fall down to A anyways, because he is Moe from Three Stooges realistically. It should be noted that, at all times, Mumblegumps is covered by a thick layer of kayfabe that not even the flyest of warriors may permeate, disguising its true form. While many simply say that this is its godly aura that it cannot help but generate at all times, there are other more insidious theories that claim that the kayfabe is infact disguising a fragment of the Bad Man, an abominable creature of pure chaos whose only goal is to spread darkness and crush Shan's already fragile self esteem. For now, these theories are regarded as blasphemy, but without evidence, all we can do is wait...and suspect...and fear...and doubt...for as the bibble tells us, even angels may fall... Fap Gallery (Future attraction to be seen when the shipment of Facebook pictures arrives)